


Hands Off!

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fingering, I guess there's a plot but not really????, Jealous!Baekhyun, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, idk i tried, the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't consider himself as the possessive type, but he'll be a dirty liar if he said he never felt jealous due to Chanyeol's overly friendly nature. This unfavorable character flaw rears its ugly head during the reception of Jongdae's wedding.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 196





	Hands Off!

**Author's Note:**

> ME POSTING IN TWICE IN THE SPAN OF 12 HOURS WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW (don't get used to it). This was a WIP I had since September-ish. I really wanted to read about Chanyeol vacuum sucking Baekhyun's dick and angry sex (that didn't make it into this fic because I've noticed that my last fewish fics have been angsty and incredibly dramatic. We need some sort of break--Not to say this is a comedy but it's neutral and neutral is good). Also, I haven't written smut in almost a year so I'm RUSTY so I'm SORRY if the porn falls below your expectations. I actually hated this fic so bad and was planning on deleting it from my computer, but out of all my WIPs this was the farthest along (all I had left to write was the porn. The set up to said unnecessary smut was done and been done for months kick my ass)
> 
> Chanbaek Twitter: (yes, I've abandoned my tumblr) @yeolhyunabode
> 
> and I'll proofread it again when I get up as always so if you read it and it's !!!! I know...I'm illiterate but I know grammar I just gotta try really hard and I don't have it in me rn 
> 
> ALSO ALSO MY MIND I KNEW JONGDAE WAS GETTING MARRIED IN SEPTEMBER!

Baekhyun isn’t angry per se, perhaps annoyed or irritated, but definitely not mad or jealous.

He watches as this _old-friend_ touches Chanyeol’s shoulder for the nth time, and he stares as his hand remains perched there, like he owns it or something.

Now, Chanyeol is his own person but those shoulders are his.

Baekhyun understands that it’s a friendly gesture and the man in question most-likely didn’t mean any harm by the action, but it just wasn’t right. Maybe if he wasn’t talked into staying at the wedding reception so late where most of the guests reverted back to that inner university student who had too much to do but couldn’t care enough to do anything about it so they decided to drink excessively, which limited who he could have a coherent conversation with, he wouldn’t be bothered.

Not to say he’s bothered because he’s not. Jongdae just got married and has beamed ear-to-ear the entire day—he’s inexplicitly happy for his friend and nothing can get in the way of that.

Baekhyun touches the glass screen of his phone, currently sitting face-up on the crème-colored tablecloth and takes in his no new notifications and 34% battery life. He looks at Chanyeol, only able to see his side profile—despite sitting right next to him—as he’s turned almost completely towards this man, one he hasn’t seen in years and for some reason is of great importance that they catch up on what the other is doing right this instant.

At first, he didn’t hate it. Any friend of Chanyeol is a friend of his but that soured quickly. When he tried to engage in their conversation _this friend_ rudely-but-perhaps-not-intentionally-rudely cut him off—which didn’t really sting. What’s really getting to him is the fact Chanyeol just laughed along to whatever he had to say as if he wasn’t there.

Now, that he’ll admit is bothering him.

“—yeah, Baekhyun and I—”

Baekhyun perks up at that, suddenly alert of the contents of their conversation. He blinks when Chanyeol turns to him, smiling and eyes crinkling as he readjusts himself in his seat, now more open to Baekhyun.

While Baekhyun appreciates the view of his dashing boyfriend, especially under the soft purple mood lighting, he could go without the unrestricted view of this _friend_ he wishes will just call it a night so he could enjoy the rest of his.

“—talked about visiting it but we never had the time,” Chanyeol watches for Baekhyun’s reaction, his cheeks warm from the drinks he had at the open bar and his face is clean as he wore his bangs up, unaware of the social climate he fostered. 

“Because you’re too busy to take me,” Baekhyun whines while pouting minutely.

Chanyeol hesitates for a moment, his mouth agape in thought, “It’s…not like I have much of a choice—with shitty supervisors.”

“It doesn’t mean you should forget about me though,” Baekhyun slowly slides his hand up Chanyeol’s thigh, thankfully hidden by the tablecloth, but he knows it’s there and he knows Chanyeol knows it’s there and that’s all that matters.

Despite his wondering hands, he keeps face, tipping his face downward so he could look up at Chanyeol with the same gaze he knows will drive the taller crazy. It’s not his intention to start something at this table, although he wouldn’t mind finishing it later, but there’s this rush that makes his cheeks warm and just makes every little thing feel more exciting knowing he and Chanyeol are having a moment the other occupant at the table can’t partake in.

His fingers smooth the wrinkles of Chanyeol’s black slacks as he gages his reaction: the brown of Chanyeol’s eyes darkening and appearing sharper while stealing a glance towards his lap.

Baekhyun smiles to himself and strokes Chanyeol’s thigh, nibbling on the dry skin of his bottom lip, an action Chanyeol is drawn to. Chanyeol swallows, his Adam’s Apple bobbing in the process, and his thigh twitches from beneath Baekhyun’s grasp.

“Work is work,” the friend chuckles, seemingly unaware of the massive cockblock he just pulled.

Chanyeol’s gaze lingers on Baekhyun’s lips before a smile erupts on his face and turns to face the other man, “Yeah, my supervisor isn’t very forgiving about giving me a raise, and HR hasn’t given me any useful advice about that—”

“I swear all they care about is productivity and revenue—”

And just like that, Baekhyun is removed from another conversation. He sits properly in the chair, removing his hand from Chanyeol’s thigh (which the latter didn’t even seem to notice, now chatting about how dry the cafeteria food is at their respective places of employment), and leans back. He eyes the cake Chanyeol brought to the table, which led him to run-into this _friend_ in the first place, then Chanyeol’s glass of red wine he only took a sip of.

He’s not a drinker as alcohol tastes like gasoline and never failed to leave a bitter taste in his mouth, but his mood is plummeting and getting a little tipsy seems to be the only way to save his night.

He picks up the wine glass and rotates his wrist, the liquid swirling in the basin as if it’ll improve its taste. He takes a sip, and as expected it’s awful, his lips pursing as he recoils in disgust. It blankets the taste of his saliva as it travels down his throat. To clean his palate, he takes a forkful of the cake: a white loaf coated in buttercream with a raspberry filling. The sweetness of the cake is muted, and the tartness of the fruit is stronger than what he remembered. He takes another sip of the wine then another bite of the cake until he found himself taking larger portions of the wine until he downed the entire glass. He smacks his lips, the residue from the alcohol not necessarily inviting but satisfying.

He looks to his right and Chanyeol and his friend are still talking. Worse off, he’s still having a terrible time. He turns to his left and takes Kyungsoo’s unfinished bottle of _soju_. Originally, before the homebodies like himself returned to their hotel rooms and the social butterflies like Chanyeol had the chance to work up a buzz, Kyungsoo bought a couple of bottles to their table to share amongst the eight of them—which, after about 30 minutes, were forgotten once the music started playing and everyone wanted to dance, Kyungsoo’s date included.

Baekhyun pours a shot and takes it with an ease he wasn’t aware he had, encouraging him to take another, then another, and then another until he finished the bottle. He pushes the empty bottle next to the wine glass.

He checks his phone which still had no new notifications and suffered a loss of 4% of its battery—something he’s not upset about it which could be a good sign.

He leans back into his seat, the chair oddly more comfortable now that his limbs felt heavier. The aftertaste from before isn’t as cumbersome and third-wheeling Chanyeol and his friend’s conversation didn’t hurt him as much. He’s still mad as hell that Chanyeol’s friendliness that rarely had bounds nor limits couldn’t make an exception when it came to his boyfriend, but it no longer sat on the surface. Yeah, they’re probably going to fight about it, but his head is swimming and he kind of wants his dick sucked so he’ll worry about that later.

He closes his eyes as lightheadedness overcame him—not in such a way he’s concerned he’ll faint, but he felt he was on the fringe of consciousness, the long day finally hitting him.

He opens his eyes slowly, his hands resting on his lower stomach, slouching in the seat with his legs parted, he turns to face Chanyeol, “Chanyeollie.”

Chanyeol pauses mid-sentence, talking about something Baekhyun couldn’t keep up with if he tried, and faces him, concern replacing his previous mirth. His eyes flicker from Baekhyun’s face to the table, his eyes shining in realization before returning its attention back to Baekhyun.

There’s a soft, “Is he okay?” but Baekhyun doesn’t want _him_ to worry, he wants _Chanyeol_ to worry, or at least notice him—better yet leave with him so they can go to bed.

“Why?” Chanyeol mutters while helping Baekhyun sit in the chair properly.

Baekhyun isn’t drunk, tipsy maybe, but he’s still in his wits but his body just won’t cooperate with him; however, he would be a horrible liar if he said he didn’t like the attention Chanyeol is giving him. He steals a glance at the elephant in the room before holding onto Chanyeol’s waist, his head resting on his shoulders.

“Baby, I’m tired,” Baekhyun mumbles.

“Do you want to go to bed?”

Baekhyun nods, his grasp tightening on Chanyeol’s white dress shirt. He snuggles into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck and can taste his pulse.

In normal circumstances, he would feel slightly embarrassed by the display since they’re in public around mixed company; however, the awkwardness that flavored the atmosphere is welcomed.

“We had a long day, so I’m going to help him to bed.”

* * *

The trek from the reception to the hotel was reasonable, but somewhere between Chanyeol helping him stand so _they_ could leave and actually arriving at their room, Baekhyun got sloppy. Everything is warm, his suit jacket suddenly making his back itch and his dress shoes suffocating his feet. Chanyeol rubbing against him, specifically his back bumping into his since the alcohol is hitting him too, is utter bliss. Baekhyun’s groin churns in want and the need for Chanyeol to touch his dick amplifies tenfold.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol swears under his breath. He struggles to take the room key from his back pocket, hold Baekhyun upright, and keep up the appearance that he’s sober.

Baekhyun clings to Chanyeol outrightly, tact and the fact anyone could see them no longer being a factor to him.

He hums, his lips against Chanyeol’s neck and his fingers dancing across his shoulders, “Chanyeollie…I have a surprise.”

He watches Chanyeol’s side profile, taking in the subtle hairs on his face, the pert of his lips, and how he looks so irritated.

It’s hot. He’s hot.

“Does it have anything to do with why you drank so much?" Chanyeol mutters, "You’re supposed to be the responsible one.”

Baekhyun shakes his head against Chanyeol’s neck. “No…” he slurs, “that's because you pissed me off but that’s not the surprise.”

Chanyeol is finally able to get ahold of the hotel key from his pocket and keep Baekhyun upright. He slides the card against the doorknob and waits for the telltale click. When the light turns green, he pushes the door open and the light to their shared room turns on, revealing the small yet sleek space decorated in white and gray with yellow accents. Their suitcase is open and askew toward the window and the desk, but the bed is in perfect condition.

“How did I piss you off?”

Once the hotel door locks behind them, Baekhyun embraces Chanyeol bodily, his arms perched on top of the latter’s shoulders. His eyesight is fuzzy, only able to focus on the strength of Chanyeol’s downturned eyebrows, his pout, and the pinkness of his cheeks.

“It’ll ruin the surprise, Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun whispers matter-of-factly. He noses Chanyeol’s neck and pushes himself closer, their groins rubbing against each other. Chanyeol’s soft gasp is welcomed.

“Baekhyun…?” Chanyeol whines softly.

“You feel him, right?” Baekhyun kisses the side of Chanyeol’s neck, the subtle press of his lips makes light smacking noises, teasing what’s to come.

“Who?” Chanyeol sighs airily.

“Me.”

Baekhyun closes the distance between them, moaning airly at the taste of Chanyeol’s mouth. He takes the lead and angles his head to the side and holds Chanyeol’s jaw in place.

Their mouths are hot, Chanyeol’s lips melting against his, the taller submitting to him with a groan, whatever stress he held ebbing away with each touch. Their lips smack audibly as their noses nudge one another, Chanyeol’s imbedding itself into the curve of his cheek. At the introduction of tongue on Baekhyun’s part, Chanyeol pushes him away—not enough to say he didn’t like it but far enough to be able to speak.

Baekhyun whines in disapproval and licks his lips. Once again, Chanyeol isn’t giving him what he wants.

“Where did all of this come from?” Chanyeol whispers. 

“I can’t want my boyfriend?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen in embarrassment and he shies away from Baekhyun’s gaze, “We-well yeah, of course you can—”

“Then let me have you.” Baekhyun presses himself against Chanyeol, inwardly smirking at the feel of Chanyeol’s erection on his stomach. “You clearly want me to have you too.”

Chanyeol doesn’t return Baekhyun’s stare, opting to focus on the fire safety guidelines by the door. He opens his mouth but eventually shuts it, his face becoming redder in the process. His eyes meet Baekhyun’s gaze with a blink, his face devoid of the bashfulness he wore moments prior. Their mouths reconnect, Chanyeol now more of an active participant as he angles Baekhyun’s jaw towards his. The passion of the kiss picks up right where it left off: sloppy. Baekhyun licks into Chanyeol’s mouth as Chanyeol grips his ass, aligning their groins to create a friction that has Baekhyun sighing in relief. Somewhere between Chanyeol humping against Baekhyun’s thigh and Baekhyun hands sliding underneath Chanyeol’s dress shirt, their mouths parted, their chins wet with saliva. Baekhyun grips Chanyeol’s back as he’s pushed further into an arousal induced haze and pants against the curve of Chanyeol’s neck. He attempts to nip at the junction of Chanyeol’s jaw, the taller’s weak spot, but the rub of Chanyeol’s thigh against his dick leaves his mouth slack, light moans falling from it.

“Chanyeol…”

Chanyeol grunts in response, his knee pushing between the junction of Baekhyun’s legs more harshly.

Baekhyun can’t help but moan, his plea for them to stop is swallowed by his body’s desire to cum. He's lost in the mounting pressure in his groin and how close it is from snapping, a pleasure that he can only taste in waves washing over him. With difficulty, he pushes Chanyeol away, the latter’s knee no longer fitted against his groin, leaving a shallow ache in its place.

“Suck my dick and you can do whatever you want,” Baekhyun gasps, out of breath from being so close to the brink.

Chanyeol’s eyes darken, his irises nearly black, and lull to half-mast, making him appear drunker. He licks his lips at the proposition, a sense of finality on his face: he agrees. He grips Baekhyun's hips and walks them towards the king-size bed in the middle of the hotel room, his gaze never leaving Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun sweats beneath Chanyeol’s stare. There’s something incredibly arousing about Chanyeol taking the initiative and that thought alone makes his underwear wetter than before. When the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed Baekhyun sits, automatically undoing his belt, tearing it off to throw it aside, and unbuttoning his pants. Chanyeol, still not breaking eye contact, kneels between Baekhyun’s parted legs and yanks the dress pants to his ankles, underwear and all. Baekhyun gasps in the relief as his dick is released from its fabric prison, it standing at full mast and the tip wet from precum. Chanyeol breaks eye contact for a moment to get a glimpse at what Baekhyun had to offer him: a fully erected cut pink dick with beads gathering and dripping from the bulbous head. Baekhyun holds his breath in anticipation as Chanyeol’s mouth nears his penis. The latter strokes it from base to tip, pulling a moan from the older. The coolness of Chanyeol’s hand is welcome and that spark that he felt while they were rutting by the door returns.

“You’re so hard,” Chanyeol comments softly as his hand begins to jerk Baekhyun off properly.

The swell of Baekhyun’s bottom lip enters his mouth and his head tips back while arching into Chanyeol’s touch, “Y-your mouth,” he corrects shakily.

Baekhyun’s mouth falls open and his eyebrows knock together when he feels a wetter heat against the tip of his dick, and he moans Chanyeol’s name when his tongue abuses the slit. His hips twitch and his hands grip the blanket. The abuse at the head of his dick continues as a hand jerks his shaft in cool quick strokes. Baekhyun forces his eyes open to only be met with Chanyeol staring at him, cheeks flushed and lips red and wet.

While maintaining eye contact, Chanyeol swallows the head of Baekhyun’s dick, giving it a test suck.

Baekhyun gasps in response, his hips pushing forward so more of him can enter his boyfriend’s mouth.

Chanyeol bobs against Baekhyun once and then twice before taking as much as he could into his mouth. When his gag reflex activates, Chanyeol pulls off, coughing as a string of saliva binds him to the head of Baekhyun’s dick.

Baekhyun is on fire now, his balls tight and his thighs flexing in an effort to sit still. He removes his suit jacket and unbuttons his dress shirt, letting it fall from his shoulders to pool at his elbows. He kicks his dress pants from his ankles so he could widen his legs and slumps into the mattress.

Chanyeol reattempts to deep throat, this time he’s more successful, much to Baekhyun pleasure. He bobs against Baekhyun, gaining momentum with each pass.

Pants of Chanyeol’s name fall from Baekhyun’s mouth as that tale-tell ache grows in his groin and expands to his limbs, leaving him restless and wanting. His hips rock softly against Chanyeol’s mouth, matching the pace he set for them. With a particularly hard suck, Baekhyun moans and his right-hand grips Chanyeol’s scalp, ruining his updo. Baekhyun thrusts into Chanyeol’s mouth forthrightly as he drowns in the pleasure that runs through his veins. He closes his eyes and loses himself in the slick torrid slide of Chanyeol's saliva and tongue against his dick and the sound of Chanyeol’s lips sliding against him. The bed squeaks from the force of Baekhyun’s hips moving against the mattress.

Chanyeol moans against Baekhyun’s dick and allows him to fuck his mouth.

Baekhyun’s head tips back as he can feel his orgasm rise and curses. He pants, “Chanyeol—can I?”

Chanyeol sucks harder in response, Baekhyun’s vision going hazy as he nears completion. His moans increase in frequency until that heat that left him aching releases and he cums with a gasp, emptying himself into Chanyeol’s mouth. He grips Chanyeol’s jaw to keep him in place as his hips thrust forward with each spurt until what’s left of his orgasm is a hum that rests in his limbs. Carefully, he pulls out and watches as some of his seed drips from the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth.

He didn’t swallow.

Baekhyun breathes heavily and sighs a soft “fuck.” He lays flat against the mattress to catch his breath while aftershocks attack his body. He’s on a cloud and he couldn’t properly remember why he was so pissed off and riled up in the first place and frankly he couldn’t care less. He moans softly as his legs are parted and he’s pushed up further onto the bed, his legs no longer hanging off from the edge. He opens his eyes to catch Chanyeol lubing his dick with his cum, his dress pants unzipped and pulled down his thighs.

Baekhyun closes his eyes and sighs, “That won’t be enough.”

“I didn’t pack any lube.” Chanyeol’s voice is deeper than usual and distant.

“My toiletry bag…I should have some Vaseline,” Baekhyun mutters, feeling exhausted. His body conforms to the bed, the alcohol catching up to him. Before he realized Chanyeol was gone, the taller man is back and is pushing a finger inside him—rougher than what he’ll like but it was his turn to get his and he must be beyond desperate. Baekhyun grimaces through it, still sensitive from his previous orgasm as two fingers work inside of him. He sighs as Chanyeol fits between his thighs, his body heat mixing with his, making everything feel hotter than before and his dick pulse in excitement.

Chanyeol lays on top of Baekhyun, his fingers thrusting themselves inside his heat. The lubricious smack of getting fingered and the ceaseless slap of Chanyeol’s palm against his anus overcomes the previous silence of the room. It makes Baekhyun’s ears red and his cheeks warm in embarrassment, but it felt too good to push Chanyeol away, his toes bending into the sheets. On a particular thrust, Chanyeol curls his fingers upwards, pulling a high-pitched moan from the older, one Baekhyun isn’t proud of making.

“You’re so hot,” Chanyeol murmurs into Baekhyun’s neck as he fingers Baekhyun more seriously.

Baekhyun pants in response, the intoxication of another potential orgasm returning in full force, leaving him feeling empty and palpable.

Abruptly, Chanyeol removes his fingers and sits up, his fingers gripping Baekhyun’s thighs. Baekhyun opens his eyes and is met with Chanyeol on his knees, dick wet and red in one hand.

“I’m putting it in,” Chanyeol comments absently.

Baekhyun just nods, licking his lips. He frowns as pressure is applied to his anus and bites his lips as Chanyeol pushes through the ring of tight muscle, swallowing his hiss of discomfort.

“Fuck—” Chanyeol sounds broken and that makes Baekhyun's stomach tighten in want.

Baekhyun arches his back as Chanyeol slides home, another curse falling from his mouth.

Chanyeol’s breath is heavy and his dick is even heavier inside of him. Baekhyun is breathless and he grips the comforter to steel himself.

“I want to fuck you so bad,” Chanyeol whispers, his voice light.

“A minute,” Baekhyun replies back just as softly.

“I’ve wanted you since you put your hand on my thigh—”

“Chanyeol—”

“Then you fucked around and got drunk—” Chanyeol retracts his hips slightly.

“Chanyeol—”

“I thought you were mad at me and we would have spent the night fighting instead of doing _this_ —” He pushes forward, a whine erupting past Baekhyun’s parted lips.

Baekhyun’s hands climb up to Chanyeol’s shoulders and he mewls, “I was jealous.”

Chanyeol pulls back to thrust forward again, pulling another whine from the man below him.

“Why?” Chanyeol’s thrusts increase.

Baekhyun’s nails bite into Chanyeol’s shoulders. He wasn’t ready, but he’ll be damned if he asked Chanyeol to stop.

“Why?” Chanyeol repeats, now fucking Baekhyun properly. The bed squeaks and Baekhyun is too lost in the back and forth of their fucking to be able to form a sentence or at least comprehend Chanyeol’s question.

A stirring in his groin rekindles the fire from before, Baekhyun now gasping out of want. His legs tighten around Chanyeol’s hips.

He isn’t sure if Chanyeol lost his ability to think or dropped the question because more important things were happening, but he grips Baekhyun’s thighs, breaking their embrace, and fucks him into the mattress.

Chanyeol moans unabashedly, each rumble causing Baekhyun’s dick to twitch in delight, “So good—so good—Baekhyunnie—”

Baekhyun is on fire as all he could do was accept the onslaught and once Chanyeol’s dick nudged his prostrate, any form of public decency he had left was thrown out the window. He's _loud_ \--sighs of Chanyeol's name and pleas for more and for it to be done faster flow from his parted mouth between heated pants and he couldn’t give a damn about it. The smack of Chanyeol’s thighs against his own competes against his cries of pleasure and the bed tapping against the wall. Baekhyun reaches between them to pull on his dick. His mouth falls open at the ambush of sensations, a shiver attacking his body.

Chanyeol gasps, his moans riding on top of each other, “Baekhyun-ah…I wanna—”

Baekhyun works on himself even faster, his hand cramping from the movement.

Chanyeol moves to lay on top of Baekhyun, their foreheads touching and their breath intermingling. Chanyeol’s dick is hot inside of Baekhyun, only fueling the fire that threatens to burn him alive.

Baekhyun’s orgasm hits him unexpectedly and he arches against Chanyeol, his free hand gripping his shoulder as he cries out from the pleasurable shocks that shoot through his body. He cums onto Chanyeol’s chest, dirtying his dress shirt. With a gasp, Baekhyun’s body goes limp and he whines from the overstimulation as Chanyeol continues to pound into him. Small whines escape from Chanyeol’s mouth in quick succession until he gasps, warmth filling Baekhyun up in spurts. He rides through his orgasm until he collapses on top of Baekhyun, breathing harshly.

BONUS:

“When is check-in for the flight?” Baekhyun asks softly. He stands outside of the hotel room in a pair of gray sweats, a red sweatshirt, and a black cap. Not only is he sore but he’s hungover.

Chanyeol closes the door, their shared luggage behind him. He wears black sweatpants and a matching hoodie and is in considerably better form. He digs his phone from his pants pocket and Baekhyun can see the bites he _accidentally_ left on his neck in the heat of the moment.

“11:45.”

“We have some time. Maybe we can have lunch at the airport,” Baekhyun rasps.

Their attention is brought to the sound of another door clicking shut. In the room to the left of theirs is said man that unknowingly instigated the series of events that led to Baekhyun’s back hurting like he just ran twenty miles and Chanyeol neck and back looking like he frolicked in a patch of poison ivy.

“Oh!” Chanyeol’s eyes are wide and his cheeks are red.

The man in question pauses, a death grip on his suitcase, and turns towards them slowly, avoiding eye contact with the same stupid smile on his face as before albeit strained.

A part of Baekhyun was absolutely mortified because they shared a wall—there was no way he _didn’t_ hear them, but another piece of him was pleased with how everything fell into place.

“What are the odds that our rooms were right next to each other?” Chanyeol clears his throat as his voice breaks, horror poorly hidden in his inflection, “Why didn’t you say anything? Maybe we could have met up for breakfast or something.”

“Ah…it didn’t really come up.” His gaze flickers to Baekhyun before looking away.

Baekhyun suppresses a smile. Not in pleasure at the man’s misfortunate, but at the clear acceptance that at the end of day Chanyeol was his. It is petty of him, sure, but he didn’t give a fuck.

“Maybe next time,” Baekhyun smiles.


End file.
